Pine and Plum
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Reiko was told that she had ONE JOB- watch over Konoha. Not, "fall in love with the heir of one of the most well-known clans of Konoha." Luckily, daddy dearest doesn't seem to care, and actually seems to support it entirely. OC WARNING SLIGHT AU WARNING POSSIBLE MARY-SUE/GARY-STU WARNING MAY CHANGE RATING I APOLOGIZE FOR MY CRAPPINESS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Naruto series, I only own my crappy OCs.**

**Warning- This story does contain OCs that may or may not be considered Mary-sues/Gary-Stus. At this point, I don't care. It's not like anyone pays me to do this anyways. This story can also be considered an AU. If neither of these appeal to you, then, by all means, STOP READING. If not, continue, or whatever it is that you want.**

**This will be the only disclaimer in this story, but there may be more warnings later on.**

**Enjoy or don't, I don't care.**

Friends can be difficult to make.

More so, when you've never really socialized with others much.

However, sometimes, you come across a person whom you simply **must **talk to.

Someone you must befriend.

I certainly never understood it- I never felt that way about anyone, and wasn't aware that that was something real, and not just something in a children's story.

My father explained it to me, before she sent me to this strange place.

Perhaps she knew something that I didn't, for her advice became very important.

More so than I had ever thought to believe.


	2. A mission and a name

"Dietrich, I'm sending you off on a mission. It is the command of Her Lordship- a very high honor for one so, so young."

Dietrich looked up at her father with big, pine green eyes.

Amazement filled them, and her lips curved in a wide grin.

"Really? Why me, where am I going, what will I be doing, will I ever come home?" Dietrich fired off questions eagerly, much to her father's amusement.

"Slow down, little one. By the Essence of Madness, child, you certainly do not lack readiness." She chuckled, ruffling the already messy rust colored hair of her child.

"You are young enough and have shown that you are capable of doing this mission, you are going to a place called 'Konoha', which is the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you will blend in with their people and, if any sort of great crisis occurs, you will do your best to protect it, and you will return home often, but you will be using our time-space portals to do so. Make sure no one, save the ones you will live with, know of this."

"Who will I be living with?" Dietrich asked.

"You know him by another name, but he's your half-brother. One with Incognito."

"Which one?"

Dietrich's father snapped her fingers, and a boy ten years older than Dietrich appeared.

He had long, straight black hair pulled up in a high pony tail, and cadet blue eyes.

"He'll be going as Bikou, Kazuhiko. That's last name, then first name, sweetie. You will also have a different name. You'll be-"

"Can I choose it?! My name, I mean."

Both Kazuhiko and their shared parent laughed at the child's eagerness.

"Of course. What will it be?"

Dietrich crossed her little arms and furrowed her brow.

"Judging by big brother's name, I'd say that we're going to a place that has Japanese as its native language."

Her father and half-brother nodded.

"So, I guess...Kichigai, Reiko." Dietrich decided.

"'Kichigai, Reiko'?"

Dietrich's- rather, Reiko's, father smiled at the name.

"Very well. Kichigai, Reiko it is. You'll be leaving tomorrow, so I suggest you pack and get some last minute training with the Duke done today."

"Okay, daddy! I wont let you down, I promise!" Reiko said before running off.

The rest of the day would be quite busy for little Reiko.

After all, she had to make sure everything was perfect for her first mission.


	3. Konoha-Home of Strange Clans

"So, this is the base?" Reiko questioned aloud as she looked around the large apartment.

"Home, Reiko. This is where we shall be living. It's not just a base." Kazuhiko corrected.

"Right. So, what next?"

"You're settled into your room already, right?"

Reiko looked toward the white door labeled, "Reiko's Room", and nodded.

"Good. The entrance ceremony for the ninja academy is in two days, so I can show you around."

"And then we train, right?"

Kazuhiko sighed.

"What is it with you and training? You're still pretty beat up from the thrashing the Duke gave you yesterday. People are gonna think that I abuse you or something, with how you go about!"

"It's training, not thrashing, Hiko nii-san." Reiko explained, huffing in exasperation.

Kazuhiko rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go."

The two began exploring the village, when they ran into a certain pair of Uchiha brothers.

"Itachi! Hey! How have you been?" Kazuhiko greeted.

The ANBU captain gave Kazuhiko a small smile.

"Hello, Hiko-kun. Who is that?"

"Oh. This is one of my half-siblings, Kichigai, Reiko. Reiko, say hi to Itachi-san."

"Hello, Itachi-san. It is very nice to meet you." Reiko greeted, bowing respectfully.

"It is nice to meet you, too, Reiko-chan. This," Itachi placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. " is Sasuke, my younger brother."

"Hello, Sasuke-san. Will you also be attending the academy?" Reiko asked.

"Yes." The little Uchiha answered.

Reiko smiled.

"Then you'll be in the same class as me, right? It's nice that I know at least one person that's going there."

"She just moved in with me, and will most likely be in the same class as Sasuke." Kazuhiko explained.

"My dad wanted me to be a Konoha ninja just like Hiko nii-san." Reiko explained after seeing the questioning look on both Uchiha's faces.

"Speaking of which, how do you two no each other? Are you comrades?" Reiko asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Itachi-san here is the ANBU captain." Hiko explained.

"And he's younger than you."

"Itachi-san's very smart and strong, Reiko."

"Excuses."

"Hey!"

"I'm hungry, let's go eat. Itachi-san, do you know any nice little cafes nearby?"

The captain chuckled lightly at the two.

"Yes. Why don't we all go there together? I was going to take Sasuke there anyways, as a treat."

"Okay, but we'll sit at different tables. I don't want to get in the way of you and Sasuke-san's bonding time." Reiko agreed.

Sasuke looked surprised, as did Itachi, but the latter recovered quickly and smiled.

"You are very thoughtful, Reiko-chan. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Itachi-san. Now, let's go."

The four walked to a cozy little Japanese style cafe together, and separated when they got tables.

"Well, that went well." Hiko commented as he looked over the menu.

"Yeah, well, hanging out with the Duke has taught me some things." Reiko replied, as if it were nothing.

"Just try not to act too noble and snooty when you go to the academy, and keep-"

"I know, I know. And I'm not snooty, you butt."

"Hey! Don't call me a-"

"Are you ready to order?" A pretty blue-haired waitress asked.

"I'll have some Strawberry Champaign tea and some pot stickers." Reiko said, folding the menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Green tea and dango." Hiko said, light blush on his cheeks.

He also handed the waitress his menu.

Once she was gone, Hiko turned his head to Reiko, and glared.

"You little troublemaker."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm innocent."

"As innocent as an inmate."

"You shouldn't compare your sweet, darling little sister to an inmate, dearest brother."

"Sweet and darling my rear."

"That isn't the kind of language you should be using near a young lady such as myself."

"You look like a little boy."

"That hurts, nii-san. Right here." Reiko mockingly placed a hand on her chest.

"As if." Hiko snorted.

"Your orders." The blue haired waitress said as she placed the tea and food on the table.

"Thanks." The two half-siblings said in unison.

They ate and drank in silence, until Reiko started giggling.

"What is it?" Hiko asked.

"Look at poor Itachi-san." Reiko pointed out. "That waitress keeps flirting with him, but he's not interested. And Sasuke-san is just irritated."

"That happens a lot." Hiko said, chuckling at his captain's misfortune.

"Is it the same with Sasuke-san? Girls flirting with him, that is." Reiko asked.

"What, you interested in him?"

"No. I don't want to run into any fangirls. They can be quite bothersome."

"Suuure. He is also very popular with the ladies. I think most all Uchihas are like that."

"That reminds me- you mind telling me about the clans that live here?"

"Later, at home, okay? Let's just finish eating, pay, and go home."

"And say goodbye to Itachi and Sasuke-san." Reiko reminded.

"That, too."

The two finished up, left a tip on the table, paid for their meal, and said goodbye to the two Uchihas before leaving for home.

Once home, Hiko began listing the various clans of Konoha and their abilities to Reiko before bed.

_'Such strange abilities some of these clans have. I wonder if I will meet some if them at the academy.' _ Reiko thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Impossible Requirements

**I apologize for the lameness of the last chapter. It was filler.**

**I am also pretty sure that this will also be filler.**

**Also, DAMN YOU, SASUKE AND YOUR BUTTING IN!**

**Don't worry- his relationship with Reiko is just friendship.**

_'Ugh. So boring. When will we be able to just start?' _ Reiko thought, nearly nodding off during the speeches.

"Oi. Reiko. Wake up." Hiko said, snapping Reiko out of her daze.

"I'm not asleep."

"Whatever you say. Anyways, would you like to socialize or shall we just return home?"

"Home." was Reiko's automatic response.

"You sure? No looking about and meeting up with any future classmates? No making connections?"

"I really don't want to bother with that- at least, not now. I want to train."

Hiko sighed dramatically.

"As you wish. Let's head to the training grounds, then."

About three hours of grueling training, Reiko collapsed.

Hiko stared at his half-sibling for a while, waiting for her to get up.

She didn't.

"Reiiikooo...Reeeiiikkkooo...Reiko. Are you dead? Hellooo?"

He got closer, and knelt down, poking her.

"Mmphf!" Reiko grunted.

"Speak Japanese or any other recognizable language."

Reiko slowly raised her head to glare at her elder brother with her Eyes.

Crimson sclera and a plum iris.

In place of a pupil was a strange, and probably meaningless symbol that looked like and X with black circles in each gap and one in the center, where her real pupil would be.

"You really are from Opscuritas, aren't you?" Hiko chuckled.

"If I had the strength, I would hit you right now." Reiko muttered weakly.

Hiko only laughed.

"Shut up and bring me home. And cook up some dinner! Or I might die." Reiko commanded.

"Okay, okay! You sure know how to boss people around."

The seventeen year old laughed, and picked his little sister up.

It wasn't long until the two arrived at their home, where Hiko cooked up a simple dinner that he had to help Reiko eat.

"After this, you're not training that hard again. Got it?"

"But-"

"Look. You have to go to the academy, which means you don't have the time you used to have simply laying about recovering from training. You need to graduate from the academy as soon as possible. the latest I'm giving you is a year. Any less is unacceptable, you got that?"

Reiko puffed her cheeks out, but nodded.

"Okay. I got it."

"Good. Now, jump in the shower and go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Hiko nii-san."

"Goodnight, Reiko."

Next morning, at the crack of dawn, Reiko was thrown out of her bed.

"Hiko! What was that for?!" Reiko screeched, her eyes flickering to crimson and plum from white and pine.

"Get up, and get dressed. You're running 10 laps around the apartment complex, 100 push-ups, 200 curl ups, and 350 jumping jacks. Then, take a quick shower and change again because you'll reek. After that, you can eat breakfast, but only if it doesn't make you late to school. I suggest you get started right now."

Reiko growled low in her throat, but got up and got dressed anyways.

She knew he was being serious.

She barely finished showering and dressing when it was time to go.

"I'll send someone over with your lunch later. Try to be faster tomorrow, got it?"

"Right."

"Alright. Have a good day, make friends, and, by madness, please don't embarrass our people with your overall pathetic ness."

_'How am I supposed to make friends when I need to graduate by next year!?' _ Reiko thought angrily, grunting in response to her half-brother's comments before heading out.

_'Why would I even need friends anyways? They'll only get in the way.'_

Hiko frowned as he watched Reiko leave.

Maybe he was...a bit too harsh?


End file.
